Aeternum Vale Farewell Forever
by Twinkielover
Summary: The end of young Ciel Phantomhive's contract with his demon butler came. Now they will stand true to the contract that they made with the boy's life. This is an alternative ending to the final episode of Kuroshitsuji season one. Hope you all enjoy.


_***Author's Note: This fanfiction is based off the anime Kuroshitsuji [Black Butler] and is an alternative ending to the last episode of season one. This fanfiction is disregarding anything that occurred in any of the following seasons. Since this fanfiction is based off of an existing anime I do not own the characters or plot of the anime used to portray this story. All rightful ownership goes to the creator and staff of the Kuroshitsuji franchize.***_

KUROSHITUJI: Aeternum Vale [Farewell Forever]

The end of the battle came and therefore resulted in the end of young Ciel Phantomhive's long contract with his demon servant Sebastian. The young boy Ciel was known by so many titles, the Queen's Watchdog, the Aristocrat of evil, the Villainous Noble. The young boy, still of age thirteen, has risen to the top as the one who enforces the underworld of Great Britain due to his title as a Phantomhive. Unfortunately he got to where he was in the worst of ways. The ones he cared for, his family, was murdered in cold blood when he was only a child as he gained the spot as the Queen's Watchdog he sat upon what felt to him like a slowly growing pile of dead corpses as he blindly followed the queen's demands, unknowing to him that the queen wished to distinguish the Phantomhives permanently.

"Where are we," asked Ciel as he looked around.

"Do you want to know?" Sebastian said looking at his young master with an expression of self enjoyment. Obviously he knew and deliberately took enjoyment in his reply to the question.

He sat there in a canoe rowed by his butler and only true companion as he reflected. For some time they rode silently through a stream which to their sides laid nothing all those she wanted from the Un but fog and below were his cinematic records, his whole life.

"The..these are my..?" Ciel began but stuttered as he looked down from the boat on the water which reflected his face and something more.

"These are cinematic records. Your records." replied Sebastian, "Everything that you did in your life is here." Ciel recollected his duty to the queen after catching a glance at one of his records. To think that the queen only used him to her own gain in order to create a new world without crime. Now she received death because the body which she was using slowly rotted away like an unripe apple. Her body, her shell was nothing more but artificial material that wore away.

"To think I obeyed her blindly," Ciel thought to himself, "Am I that naive?"

""You ok Young Master," said Sebastian who broke Ciel's thought process and brought his mind back to the small boat they were on, "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Well the end of the contract is here after so long," began Ciel with a sigh. Slowly he looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

"Quite, we've been through a lot together...you've been through alot," Sebastian said as he continued to row.

A bit of fear ran through Ciel at the thought of death, the thought that flashed through his body like lightning. To think that the contract that he made so long ago was finally over and the one that served him, a demon, would take his soul. The soul of the Queen's guarddog. An excessive amount of regret fell over him as he thought of how he would leave all his servants behind, his friends, his fiance. Elizabeth passed through his mind as he thought of how she would react upon hearing of his death. His fiance already made a widow, what a heartless thing for him to do. The thought of her reaction echoed through him as he thought of how she would endlessly cry. "What know young master?" Sebastian said, glancing at Ciel who was reading a list of names written in a small book. "I don't know. All of my targets for revenge are gone and even I'm gone now.

Quietly they lied on the boat which Sebastian diligently rowed, his face remained emotionless, though Ciel knew that he had a lot of things on his mind.

Ciel broke the few minutes of silence by asking Sebastian, "And what of you? What will you do at the end of all this?"

Sebastian didn't stop rowing the small boat as he answered, his face remained stern and the soft sound of moving water filled the otherwise quiet area they were. "I suppose I just wait. Maybe someone else will summon me," replied Sebastian after taking a second to think the question over. Sebastian really didn't know what he would do at the end of all this."The boat creaked and swayed slightly as Sebastian neared a small forest full of trees that surrounded a building, more specifically a ruin. Through a small path through the woods it eventually ended at the structure. A structure which looked to be an old church like structure which was open at the front and in the center of the whole structure was a large stone couch.

The two both heard the boat creek it's final creek as the boat made a soft tapping sound as it made contact with the oddly shaped structure before them.

Sebastian placed the large oar that he's been using to steer the boat inside the large wood frame and whipped his suit, clearing any dust or dirt that may have been on it. He looked at his young master who was staring off into the distance, immersed in deep thought about millions of things as his heart beat quicker knowing his end was near.

"Master," murmured Sebastian softly, he held his hands straight out, signifying that he was about to pick him up.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian picked up the boy in his arms. His young and somewhat frail body has been through alot even for his age. Abuse, rape, and physical pain due to his many enemies, he has an innocence long forgotten or long stolen. Most of boys his age would enjoy a normal life full of education, fun, and exploration but not for him. Not since he is a Phantomhive. A loyal servant and dog to the queen, her majesty. From this loyalty came a curse that remained unbreakable and because of that he risked his life for royalty only to be betrayed by the one he swore allegiance to. If only this could have gone a different way. If Ciel was never brought into this due to his family.

"The poor boy," thought Sebastian while still carried Ciel. They walked some ways through the forest on a small dirt path which winded through different sized trees. After some time they neared the old ruins of the building with the stone seat at the center and carefully sat him down.

Ciel looked around, carefully analyzing the area. The stone, which the building was made of, looked old, tired, and worn out. The building remained surrounded by trees which hugged the perimeter of the area where the master and servant stood.

"So...this is where it all ends?" Asked Ciel, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes," replied Sebastian, a simple and sweet answer.

"Wi….will it hurt? You taking my soul?" Ciel asked curiously while glancing at Sebastian.

"Yes...a bit," replied Sebastian honestly.

"You know you could have lied a little bit." replied Ciel who broke a small grin.

"I will be as gentle as possible though," continued Sebastian who tried to comfort his young master.

"No," replied Ciel quickly, "be as harsh as you wish. Etch the pain deep into my soul that I have lived."

Sebastian looked a bit shock at his young master's response but then dismissed it and smiled. He crossed his right arm over his chest, "Yes my lord."

Sebastian, after acknowledging his master's final wish, raised his arms to his face and removed his glove using his mouth by biting the tip of the index finger and pulling. While the glove slid off the symbol of a seal was revealed on the back part of Sebastian's hand, symbolizing the contact that they made so long ago.

Just as the glove hit the ground Sebastian caught Ciels glance, a glance of worry...or was it regret.

"Sebastian...t.." Ciel stuttered as he tried to collect his thoughts and words.

"Sebastian used his now ungloved hand to take off the last glove that covered his hand.

"Yes? What is it..?" Sebastian said as he knelt better view of his young master.

Ciel glanced up suddenly at Sebastian causing him to fall back on his butt.

"T..thank you, for everything," Ciel said with a surprisingly stern face. "I wouldn't have been able to get my revenge who disgraced the Phantomhive name."

Sebastian was taken back with the sudden amount of compassion that was in the boys eyes as he spoken his mind honestly.

"Of course, if I didn't then I wouldn't be one hell of a butler now would I." Sebastian said with a slight grin.

Sebastian glanced over the boy once more and took note of the boys well dressed clothes, harden personality, yet compassionate side. Throughout his life he still cared deeply for a lot of people. Again the idea of Ciel leaving his fiancé Elizabeth alone in this world saddened him slightly.

Sebastian took in a deep breath and let it out, hoping to find a peace of mind. He looked over his young master again and noticed his bow tie was loose. Sebastian smiled, " can't have you leave this world without looking your best young master." Sebastian said as he tightened his bow.

"There," he replied with a smile.

"Sebastian, before I go can you do me one last thing? Your final order." Ciel said as he straightened up in his seat and glanced sternly at Sebastian.

"Oh? Oh course young master," Sebastian said as he put his hand over his heart again, signifying obedience.

"Give the servants enough money and have then assist Elizabeth now. Also tell them I said thanks. Their work at the manor is very appreciated. I'll miss them. Tell Elizabeth I'm sorry. Leaving her alone in this world is such a mean thing to do to her. Just comfort her cause I know she'll cry but tell her I love her. Finally please tell Tanaka...he's been a loyal servant till the end. I love him like a father and I was so glad to find him after making the contact with you. He will be one to miss me a lot. I know it. But he will know that our household has gone through a lot."

"It will be done young master," Sebastian acknowledged with a slight bow.

"Now," began Ciel who shifted once more in his seat, "l..lets get this over with."

It was quite evident that he was still very worried about this. The fear of death started to bring around a dark realization of his end.

Ciel straightened himself in his seat as Sebastian did the same.

Ciel closed his eyes as he recollected he and Sebastian's first encounter all those years ago. He was a prisoner of abuse yet he was saved by a demon. He remembered saying that he chose his fate and the contract which bound them as the mark of this seal formed, on Ciel's hand and Sebastian's back hand. The warmth of Sebastian's hand was comforting as he grabbed it from behind the cell he was in. That comfort is what the young Earl Phantomhive held on to up to the end and it's what he was greeted by one final time.

Taking a deep breath Ciel exhaled and took one last glance of the surroundings and closed his eyes. Ciel noted every detail of the area he was in to the smallest crack in the walls to the thin outlines of the small green leaves on a plant. The last glance of this world that he would ever see. Ciel then closed his eyes and sighed. It was his breath before the demon took it away.


End file.
